Talk:Intrepid/@comment-24905458-20180222072249
Okay. Lads. Calm down. This is not a hate post. If you do read em all, you will see there are points that I'd really like to appreciate Shibafu with. But of course, everything comes with a slight mistake, and I will point that out myself too. TL:DR: My own opinions. Shibafu is improving on some aspects, but not all. The biggest mistake is regarding on how many parts he repeatedly missed, which could have give people different opinion. He fucking tried. Now, one big thing I'd agree with everyone is that her head is a tad bit too small. But disregarding this fact, I'd like to appreicate other parts of the art he draws for Intrepid. Just ignore the head. I will talk about it at the end. Now, if you've noticed, the flight decks, the superstructure and the Springfield M1903 she is holding, it is actually quite suprising that he can deliever in such quality of a Character CG. There are so many assets I'd appreciate with, especially he can replicate the Intrepid's Deck Number 11, and make some side accessories for her equipments (Ammo for 1903). There aren't simply something too bad outside her body. The clothes he designed for her is pretty fine, too. It is not too Japanese, and quite fits for what I can expect for an American girl. After all, he drew for Wargaming, I really don't deny these skills he've obtained there. Moreover, the real thing I really appreciate is the damaged art.' SHIBAFU'S COPYPASTA' (As see from the new DEs) DOES NOT ACTUALLY EXIST LIKE WHAT THE HECC? '''Especially, the biggest thing you can see right now is that he is ACTUALLY TRYING TO DRAW A GIRL IN A NON-STANDING POSE? I am totally fine with this. I mean, not only it is fine, but this is going to be a big general direction of improvement if he keeps doing this and '''TRY OUT NEW THINGS. He did nothing much wrong in the CG implementation of Intrepid, and this one, is actually a pretty fine job. Especially if you compare her with the DEs and other ships he've draw, this is going to be deemed as a big direction of improvement. Only if he keeps doing it, though. Which is likely not going to happen on later seasonal arts and not-so-famed ships (Probably). But if he does that for every seasonal and ship, everyone'd be happy. Now to the disappointment part. We look at her face and head, not only the proportions were wrong, we can actually notice another problem that Shibafu suffers. The biggest not being the same-face syndrome (Which is very artstyle dependant and it is the trademark for Potato Face anyway), but rather, the hairstyles he draw nowadays is very limited. All the new girls he draws are in Short Hairs. (Exception to I-400. That's pretty ok I guess). This is a big problem to my mind, which, especially with the 2 DE sisters he just drew, coupled with Uranami and Kasuga Maru, Intrepid really does not deserve a short hair. He just draw too much of it which let me down a hella lot. That's why I kinda expected it to be better. If you talk about same layout, at least he is not drawing a bow and arrow and copy and paste the flight deck textures luuuulz. Also it's an Essex class Flight Deck so I can't deny what he've done there. But after all, Shibafu have his own style on Carriers and a tad bit of a change to their equipments is pretty more-than-enough for me. Extra: LOOK AT THOSE POTATOES BEHIND YOU! AND APPRECIATE IT!